


Camelot Fest 2013 Art Book

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five digital art pieces for the top five ARWEN episodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Camelot Fest 2013** on Tumblr highlighted the top five Arthur/Gwen episodes of Merlin.

5\. Castle of Fyrien (3x07)

4\. Sweet Dreams (2x10)

3\. With All My Heart (5x09)

2\. Queen of Hearts (3x10)

1\. Once and Future Queen (2x02)


	2. Castle of Fyrien (3x07)

**For Challenge:** Castle of Fyrien (3x07)

 **Prompts:** Domestic, Silence, Campfire


	3. Sweet Dreams (2x10)

**For Challenge:** Sweet Dreams (2x10)

 **Prompts:** True Love, Non Verbal


	4. With All My Heart (5x09)

**For Challenge:** With all My Heart (5x09)

 **Prompts:** shadow, negative space


	5. Queen of Hearts (3x10)

**For Challenge:** Queen of Hearts (3x10)

 **Prompts:** picnic, lace, consort


	6. Once and Future Queen (2x02)

**For Challenge:** Once and Future Queen (2x02)

 **Prompts:** dinner for two, once and future, silhouette

  
 


End file.
